Sheikah
Sheikah are a recurring race featured in the Legend of Zelda series. They are an ancient tribe/clan of warriors who protect the Royal Family of Hyrule, in life and in death. Due to this, they have come to be known as the "Shadows of the Hylians". The Sheikah are also known for their magical and combative arts. Overview The Sheikah were a tribe said to have served the Goddess Hylia and later entrusted with the guardianship of the royal family of Hyrule.. With each passing generation of Sheikah, certain individuals were entrusted with the great responsibility of guarding and watching over the sealed Demon Kings, Ganon and Demise. History Due to the fact that the Sheikah are a secretive people by nature, little is known about their history. In the time of the Sky Era, they remained on the Surface to await Hylia‘s return while the Hylians rose to the sky in Skyloft. Impa assisted in helping Link and zelda defeat Ghirahim and Demise. After the events involving the Skyward Sword, they presumably changed their allegiance from Hylia to the royal family and remained their guardians for thousands of years. They established a home in what would come to be called Kakariko Village and were entrusted with the guardianship of several items, including the Goddess Harp, Lens of Truth, and the Shadow Temple‘s secrets. The Sheikah remained a secret from the majority of Hyrule until one of their leaders, Impa, chose to reveal them. Kakariko Village was opened to any Hyrulian that wanted access. During the events involving the Ocarina of Time, the Sheikah not only provided one of the Seven Sages but also sheltered Sheik while she was in hiding from Ganondorf. However, after the split era during the events involving Ocarina of Time, the race vanished. Appearance Sheikah are roughly the same size as Hylians, though they tend to be taller or broader In Skyward Sword, Impa was notably thinner. They also possess pointed ears. Little is known about the Sheikah‘s appearance apart from Impa and Sheik, but it seems that most Sheikah have light-colored hair and crimson eyes. Their attire changes between individuals, but the Sheikah are usually depicted wearing blue bodysuits, occasionally with markings on their bodysuits or wearing armor. Additionally, Sheikah tend to wear some form of face paint nearby their eyes. Culture The Sheikah were originally servants of the goddess Hylia prior to her sealing Demise and discarding her divine status to keep him trapped. Assigned the task to protect her reincarnation, Zelda, the Sheikah became protectors of her descendants who would become the Hyrulian Royal Family. The Sheikah maintain and pass on history and legends to their descendants, even prophecies such as the coming of the Hero of Time. Weaponry & Items The Sheika have many unique weapon and items. Sheik (Princess Zelda in disguise) has a harp that she uses to teach teleport songs to Link. Another item that both Sheik and Impa use are Deku Nuts, which are frequently used by the two to "disappear" out of Link's sight. The strange stones known as Gossip Stones are engraved with the Sheikah emblem. When spoken to while wearing the Mask of Truth these mysterious stones can give Link advice and background information on many things. It is possible that they were created by the Royal Family in order for the two parties to communicate with each other, as explained by Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. The Gossip Stones work as the "eyes and ears" for Hyrule and Termina. The Mask of Truth is a mysterious mask shaped like the Sheikah symbol. This mask has long been spoken of by the Sheikah, and it is possible that it was created by the mysterious race. When worn, Link can communicate with Gossip Stones and gain their knowledge. At one point, Link must also retrieve an object known as the Lens of Truth, which allows him to see through various illusions. The Lens of Truth has a Sheikah-like symbol in the middle and three prongs at the top, indicating that this may be an artifact of the Sheikah race. Trivia & Notes (To Be Added) Category:Legend of Zelda Races Category:Races